1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fabrication method of a substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fabrication method of an embedded chip substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent progress of electronic technologies, electronic products that are more user-friendly and with better functions are continuously developed. Further, these products are designed to satisfy requirements for lightness, slimness, shortness, and compactness. In a housing of the electronic product, a circuit board is often disposed for carrying various electronic elements. The electronic elements occupy the carrying area on the circuit board. Hence, when the number of the electronic elements increases, the carrying area on the circuit board is required to be extended. As such, the area occupied by the circuit board is inevitably increased as well, which deteriorates miniaturization of the electronic products. In addition, the circuit boards used in chip packages also encounter the similar issue.